mothers and daughter
by riannek13
Summary: what if you never knew who your parents where? or you thaught the daughter you never met was dead? or you just prayed that He would never find out about her not being dead? Minerva/bellatrix relationship Minerva/Bellatrix/Hermione family
1. Chapter 1

_My first story! Hope you al like it._

_**I don't own anything!**_

**Hogwarts**

Minerva McGonagall sat looking out of her window down to the Lake. Tears were running down her cheeks while she turned around to her best friend and colleague Albus Dumbledore. "First, she leaves me to join Him and now she writes me that she gave birth to our daughter without me even telling she was pregnant to begin with." she said. "She died two days after being born due to a heart defect, and I never even got to hold her." She walked over to the couch and just slumped down.

"I'm so sorry, Minerva." Dumbledore said while trying to hold back his own tears. It hurt him to see his friend like this. Walking over to the couch, he sat down next to her en took her in his arms. "She said that they will bury her in a public graveyard. So in a couple of days we can go and visit her. I know it's not what you would like to be doing, but that way you can at least say goodbye."

"Say goodbye, Albus? I never even knew she existed. I just want to hold her." Minerva broke down crying even harder than before.

**Malfoy manor**

"Did you manage to get her out?" Bellatrix asked her sister.

"Yes, I left her at the first orphanage I came across. When I left her there, she was sleeping peacefully." Narrissa told her.

"Did you manage to convince the Dark Lord she really died?"

"Yes, he even told me to write her a letter. So she knows she was never able to protect me from him." Bellatrix laughs. Deep down, she felt the pang of anger and hurt at having to give up her daughter to keep her safe. Even if she had sent her to her other mother, he would have found out and killed her.

The funeral was held at a Muggle graveyard. Only Bellatrix and Narcissa were there. She hoped that the Dark Lord would never find out about their betrayal.

**Eleven years later**

Minerva was looking at the list of Muggle-borns she had to visit. Only one left, Hermione Granger. Walking up to the front door, she thought about the nice hot bath she was planning on taking as soon as she was back at Hogwarts. After ringing the bell, she only had to wait for about ten seconds for the door to be opened by a woman about forty years old. "How can I help you?" she asked.

"Hello, my name is Minerva McGonagall. I sent you a letter yesterday in which I told you I would be coming by today."

"Welcome, I'm Elizabeth Granger. Come in."

Walking into the house, she saw a girl standing on the stairs. "Mom, who is this?" the girl asked her mother.

"This is Minerva McGonagall, baby. She is here to speak to you, your father and me about something." her mother answered. "Why don't we go to kitchen so we can talk and have a nice cup of tea?"

While walking behind mother and daughter, Minerva couldn't stop thinking about how Hermione didn't look like her mother at all. As they walked into the kitchen, Elizabeth introduces Minerva to Hermione an her father, Edward. When Minerva looked at Hermione and she wonders where she has seen those eyes before.

When everybody had sat down with a cup of tea in front of them, Minerva started to explain. "I'm here to talk to you about Hermione and her future education. As I stated in my letter, she has been excepted at Hogwarts. The full name is actually Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione here is a witch."

She was met with laughter from Hermione's father, Edward. "That explains why she was able to make things fly when she was a baby." Looking at his wife, he continued, "I guess this is what her mother wrote in that letter, about her being special."

Hermione, who had been quietly contemplating what she had just learned about herself, looked at her father while asking, "What letter, dad?"

"When we brought you home from the orphanage, they gave us a letter that was on your body when they found you, honey. There were two letters actually, one for us and one for you."

"Why don't we let Minerva explain everything about Hogwarts first and then you can read the letters later today. Okay, honey?" Elizabeth asked.

Taking this as her cue to continue, Minerva explained the rest and handed Hermione her list with school supplies she needed to get. She also explained how to get those supplies and how to get to the platform from which the train would leave the first of September.

"I know this is not my place, but do you have any idea what her mother's name

was?" she asked Elizabeth while walking to the front door.

"No, there was no name on the letter."

With that, they said their goodbyes and Minerva went back to Hogwarts.

_**Please let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you like it. I don't own anything.**_

**Hogwarts, first of September**

While standing at the top of the stairs, Minerva looked at the newly arrived first years. She was happy to see that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were standing next to each other, apparently they had made friends. Looking at the rest, she saw Hermione standing a little by herself. Again she could swear she knew does eyes.

After introducing herself and holding her speech, she took them to the great hall.

"When I call your name, you will come and sit down while I put the Sorting Hat on your head." Minerva said while picking up the Sorting Hat from its place on the stool.

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione walked up to the stool, feeling very nervous.

"So, were should I put you?" the Hat said. "You're very smart, but you also like to take risks. Your mothers were from two very different houses."

"My mothers?" Hermione interrupted. "You know who my parents are?"

While Hermione walked to the table, she couldn't stop wondering about what the Sorting Hat had told her. She decided that she would wait until she was settled in before starting her investigation.

When everybody was Sorted and Minerva had put the Hat and stool away, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. First I would like to make a few announcements before we can eat. First off, the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden for everybody. Next, the third floor corridor on the west side of the castle is forbidden for everybody who doesn't want to die a very painful dead. Now let the feast begin." And with that, every table filed itself with food.

Later that night, Minerva and Albus sat in his office talking. "Albus, I have a feeling that I somehow know Miss Granger from somewhere. Those eyes are so familiar."

"And you don't have any idea?"

"No, otherwise I wouldn't tell you about it."

The next week went by without anything much happening. Hermione was settling in to a routine nicely. Although, being the know-it-all, she was having a lot of difficulty making new friends. Also the mention of her parents by the Hat was still sitting in the back of her mind.

Saturday morning came and Hermione decided to go see the Headmaster and ask him if he knew something. He was after all The Albus Dumbledore. Walking up to the gargoyle, she realised that she didn't know the password. As she was about to turn around disappointedly she heard somebody walking towards her.

"Miss Granger, can I help you with something?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I was wondering if I could ask the headmaster something, but when I came here, I realised I didn't have a password, so the gargoyle wouldn't let me in."

"Well, since I'm going to see the headmaster myself, why don't you come up with me?"

"Yes, thank you, Professor."

Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk looking over some letters when he heard a knock on his door. Looking up, he saw Professor McGonagall and Hermione walking in. "Ladies, what can I do for you today?" he asked.

"I came here to see if you were interested in a game of chess." Minerva said. "When I came to the

gargoyle, I found Miss Granger. She wanted to speak to you but didn't have the password."

"First, next time you want to see me, Miss Granger, and you don't have the password just ask the gargoyle to alert me. Next, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, during the Sorting Ceremony, the Sorting Hat said something to me, and I was hoping you could help me with it."

"Well, why don't I leave you alone? Albus, I will see you later today. Good day, Miss Granger." Whit that, Minerva walked out the door.

"Now, Hermione, why don't you sit down and tell me what's troubling you?"

"The Hat said something about my parents, about them being in completely different houses. Since I don't know who my parents are, I was wondering if you could maybe help me, Professor."

"Well, to be honest with you, the Hat already told me that. And I think that your parents were from Slytherin and Gryffindor. Also, you have two mothers and no father."

"The Hat told me that. I'm just confused. How can two women have a child?"

"There are ways for a women to transfigure the parts needed for impregnating another women. You would however need at least a level 3 in transfiguration."

"okay, do you know who my parents are?"

"No, but there is a way for us to find out. I have a suspicion, however. In order for us to find out, we would need a potion, and we would need to have your parents in the room. If one of your mothers is in the room when you drink it, you will walk to them and nothing you do will stop you."

"But, I have no idea who they even could be!"

"That is where my suspicion comes in. The problem only is that they believe you're dead. You see, I think your birthmother put your dead in scene. It would probably be very dangerous for you if some people know your alive, that is, if my suspicion is correct. That is also why it will take a little longer for the potion to be ready, because I don't want to have to many people know what we are doing."

"Okay. Can you at least tell me who you think my mothers are?"

"No. First I want to talk to them to ask if it is alright with them. Because they could also refuse. Not that I think they will."

_**The next episode may take a little longer. I have exams coming up so I don't have much time for writing.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Minerva_

_Please come see me after dinner tonight. I have something I want to talk to you about. _

_Albus_

After reading the note she received during lunch, Minerva couldn't stop wondering what Albus wanted to talk about tonight. They had already discussed everything that had happened in the past week during their game of chess Friday night. And when she walked into him in the hallway, he wouldn't even hint at it.

"Come in."

"Albus, you wanted to see me?"

"Good evening, Minerva. Please take a seat. Tea?" Albus said while walking towards the couch.

"Yes, please."

"Here you go. Now, I need you to not freak out, but I believe your daughter is alive."

It took a few minutes for Minerva to take in what Albus just said. But when she finally fully understood, she looked like she was going to faint. "Ho..how do you mean… m.. my daughter might be… alive?" she managed to get out in between trying to take deep breaths.

"Hermione came to see me this morning. The Sorting Hat told her something about her parents. It told her that she had two mothers, from very different houses."

"That doesn't mean that she is my daughter."

"You told me yourself that you thought you recognised her from somewhere. I think she reminds you of her other mother."

"You're right. Now you say it, she does remind me of her."

"I told her that there is a way for you to find out. I, however, did not tell her about you or Bellatrix. I told her I had an idea about who her parents could be, but I also told her that it was up to them if they wanted to know it. You know that if she is your daughter, there is a good reason why her death was faked."

"Why didn't I know it was faked? She could have told me that." Even after all these years it still heart her to talk about her lost love and their daughter. She understood why her dead was faked, if Hermione was really hers that is, but she just wished she had seen her.

"You know why. Just as you know that if this becomes common knowledge, she will be in a lot of danger. So I need you to really think about it. Do you want her to know about everything?"

"I don't have to think about that. Yes, I want her to know. And then we can see how to take it from there. But I need to know if it is really her. And I do know why, and I understand. It just hurts."

"Okay. How about I come see you and her after your Transfiguration class tomorrow?"

"I will hold her back after class."

"Good, then I will see you then, Minerva. Good night."

"Good night, Albus." And with that, Minerva left.

Albus sat down behind his desk and thought back at a memory from eleven and a half years back.

"_Are you sure you want to do this, Bellatrix? You don't have to, we can protect you." Albus said to Bellatrix Black, who was standing next to him, looking out of the window. _

"_If I don't do this, my parents will hunt us down and kill us. I can't do that to Minerva. I love her too much for that." Bellatrix said, looking very sad. "This way, I can be a spy without them knowing. Also, you can't tell Minerva why I really left."_

"_I won't tell anyone for the time being. However, there might come a time I will have to tell her." _

"_When that time comes, please tell her I love her very much and always will?"_

"_I promise you that."_

Coming back to himself, Albus thought that now might be the best time to tell them. When Bellatrix was sent to Azkaban, he had asked her to reveal herself. But she had refused. Knowing just as he did, that Voldemort wasn't really dead, she wanted to keep her position as a spy and go to Azkaban. Now he thought he should perhaps pay her a visit.


	4. Chapter 4

_I,m sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. I have been sick three times in the last one and a half months. _

_I don't own anything. _

She was so cold. It had been ten years since she had felt warm. Ten years since she could have gone back home. But no, she had wanted to stay and keep her cover. If she had taken the offer, she could perhaps have found her daughter. Make sure she was alright. If she had taken the offer, she might have been able to go back to the love of her life. Now she was lying on a cot, in a cold, dark cell, in Azkaban, wishing that she, Bellatrix Black, would be able to go home and kiss Minerva and hold her baby.

She could hear footsteps approaching. Which was weird, since you couldn't hear the Dementors approaching your cell at dinnertime.

The footsteps stopped outside of her cell. The metal scraping on the floor, from the door opening, was the only sound she could hear. The pitch darkness of night kept her from seeing anything. The human visitor carried no light and the shine from the hall light was barely strong enough to show the figure of a person.

There was a man standing in the door. "Please, follow me, Miss Black."

While standing up, she was wondering what was going on. But every attempt to ask was answered with a request to be quiet and follow.

After walking through the prison, they came to a stop in front of a normal looking door.

"Please go inside and have a seat. Your visitor will be with you shortly," the man said, while opening the door for her.

After going inside the man closed the door and she was alone. While looking around, she noticed that this room was very different from the rest of the prison. It had white walls and a magical window, which let in a lot of sunlight.

"As you may have noticed, we're not in Azkaban anymore."

Turning around Bellatrix found herself staring at Albus Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore. What are you doing here, and where is here?" Bellatrix asked, while taking in how the man looked exactly like he had the last time she had seen him, ten years ago.

"I am here, because I wanted to ask you something. As for where we are, we are in an office in the Ministry of Magic."

"I take it you told someone?" Bellatrix asked while trying to figure out if something had happened.

"Yes, I told the Minister, and he agreed with me that you should be given the chance to get out," Dumbledore explained. "There is something you should know. First off, Minerva doesn't know I am here, or knows that you are a spy. Also, how long did you think you could hide the truth from me?"

"What are you talking about, which truth?" Bellatrix asked while feeling very relieved that Minerva didn't know, but at the same time very confused.

"That your daughter didn't die."

"How did you find out?" Bellatrix wasn't sure if she should feel relieved that he knew or worried with the problems this could give.

"She started her first year at Hogwarts last week. When Minerva went to her parents to explain that Hermione was a witch, she noticed her eyes but couldn't place them. Then during the Sorting Ceremony, the Sorting Hat told her something about her real parents. And this morning, she came to see me in my office asking about it. When I saw her, I knew where I recognised her from, and placing that with what the Hat has said, I think she is your daughter."

While Dumbledore was telling her this, Bellatrix started to look a little pale.

"You are telling me you know who my daughter is, without any proof?"

"What's her name?"

"I was looking for starting a duelling class. But I would need a professor for it. So if you are getting out, you are more than welcome at Hogwarts."

"I am here because of the proof. I told Minerva that I would make the Parentage Potion. But I would like to ask you to be there too. In order for you to be there, you need to tell the truth about what you did and didn't do," Dumbledore said, regarding Bellatrix, as she was trying to take it all in.

"What's her name?"

"Hermione."

"If I do this, if I tell the truth, what will happen? Where do I stay?" Bellatrix asked while looking like she hadn't made up her mind yet. The moment she heard her daughter was at Hogwarts, she decided that she wanted out, no question about it, though.

"I was looking for starting a duelling class. But I would need a professor for it. So if you are getting out, you are more than welcome at Hogwarts."

"I want out." Bellatrix said while looking at Dumbledore. "And I would love to teach at Hogwarts, though I am not so sure if Minerva would like it."

"If you are at Hogwarts, you can spend time with Hermione, and perhaps you and Minerva can get back together. I'm not saying it will be easy, because when she finds out, she is going to hex us both," Dumbledore said, looking a little afraid.

"No, you, she will hex, me, she will probably kill." Bellatrix said. "You are the one that is going to explain it to her."


End file.
